Sezon 2019
right|325px Sezon 2019 - dziewiąty sezon w League of Legends, który rozpoczął się 13. listopada 2018 roku (8.22 / 8.23; oficjalnie od 23. stycznia 2019 w patchu 9.2) a zakończył się 19 listopada 2019 roku (9.22). Głównymi zmianami tego okresu to: przeróbka systemu rankingowego, opancerzenie wież i nowy tryb Teamfight Tacticts. Mistrzostwa Świata Dziewiątego Sezonu zostały rozegrane w Europie (Berlin, Madryt, Paryż) w dniach od 2. października do 10. listopada 2019 roku, w których zwyciężyła drużyna z Chin FunPlus Phoenix. Nowości *Bohaterowie ** ** ** ** ** *Przeróbki Bohaterów pod względem wizualnym i/lub rozgrywki: ** ** ** ** *Przedmioty *Tryb turniejowy ClashProwadzone były testy w różnych regionach, w tym Europie w dniach 30.09 - 6.10.Globalna beta ma się odbyć w dniach 7-8 i 14-15 grudzień 2019 - "premiera" ma wyjść w przedsezonie 2020 dnia 2. grudnia. *Eksperymentalny tryb - Nexus Blitz (wersja beta) *Nowy tryb rozgrywki - Potyczki Taktyczne (plus tryb rankingowy) *Nowy element statystyczny - PatronowieZe względu na niezadowolenie społeczności, system został odłożony w czasie na nieokreślony termin. *Komiksy we współpracy z Marvel Comics: ** : Wojmatka ** : Lux *Odnowienie europejskiej ligi - League of Legends European Championship (LEC) *Punkty Prestiżu *Nowa frakcja - Zmiany Przedmioty *Dodane: ** (powrót) ** ** **Przedmioty Nexus Blitz: *** *** **Przedmioty : *** *** *** *** *Przeróbka: ** ** ** ** *** ** ** *Usunięte: ** ** Rozgrywka *Odświeżenie systemu rankingowego **Dodanie dwóch kręgów: Żelazo i Arcymistrz **Ustawienie trzech splitów w trakcie sezonu *Modyfikacja wież *Przerobienie dodatkowych statystyk w runach *Odświeżenie ekranu opisu śmierci Media All-Star 2018 - ekran logowania| Sezon 2019 - ekran logowania| MSI 2019 - ekran logowania| LEC Finał Wiosennego Splitu 2019 - ekran logowania| Śródsezonowe Próby 2019 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2019 (utwór orkiestrowy) - ekran logowania| Awaken (ft. Valerie Broussard) - League of Legends| Sezon 2019 - A New Journey| Przedsezon 2019 - Czy to jest w mecie?| Sezon 2019 - Zwiastun| Czas na All-Star 2018 - zwiastun wydarzenia| Już czas - Wiosenny Split LEC 2019| Bring Home the Glory (ft. Sara Skinner) - MSI 2019| Reprezentuj - Mid-Season Invitational 2019| Reprezentuj swój Dom - Animowany zwiastun Śródsezonowych Prób| To dopiero początek - Letni Split LEC 2019| Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) - Mistrzostwa Świata 2019| Przyszłość jest nasza - Zapowiedź Mistrzostw 2019| Zwiastun Ceremonii Otwarcia Finału - Mistrzostwa Świata 2019| League of Legends - Ashe, Wojmatka (Komiks)| League of Legends - Lux (Komiks)| League of Legends - Początki (zwiastun filmu dokumentalnego)| Gra rankingowa 2019 - Nowe kręgi i rozstawienia (od dewelopera)| Gra rankingowa 2019 - Nagrody i splity| Gra rankingowa 2019 - Rangi pozycyjne| Bohaterowie w Sezonie 2019 (od dewelopera)| Komiksy League i Marvela (od dewelopera)| Uniwersum League w Sezonie 2019 (od dewelopera)| Skórki w Sezonie 2019 (od dewelopera)| Rankingowe, zwykłe i rotacyjne tryby gry w Sezonie 2019 (od dewelopera)| E-sport w Sezonie 2019 (od dewelopera)| Potyczki Taktyczne i opis śmierci - Riot Pls| Riot Pls w skrócie (Riot Pls - Wydanie specjalne na 10-lecie)| Zobacz także *Poradnik Potyczek Taktycznych *Dziesięciolecie League of Legends en:Season 2019 Kategoria:League of Legends